Përdoruesi diskutim:Haxhi kuçi
Jack London, (sq.: Xhek London) (1876-1916) ishte shkrimtar i shquar amerikan. Veprat letrare Novelat [[figura:turtlesoftasmancover.jpg|thumbnail|right|Kopertina e librit Turtles of Tasman nga Jack London]] *''A Daughter of the Snows'' (1902) *''Children of the Frost'' (1902) *''The Call of the Wild'' (1903) *''The Kempton-Wace Letters'' (1903) botim anonim, bashkautorë Jack London dhe Anna Strunsky. *''The Sea-Wolf'' (1904) *''The Game'' (1905) *''White Fang'' (1906) *''Before Adam'' (1907) *''The Iron Heel'' (1908) *''Martin Eden'' (1909) *''Burning Daylight'' (1910) *''Adventure'' (1911) *''The Scarlet Plague'' (1912) *''A Son of the Sun'' (1912) *''The Abysmal Brute'' (1913) *''The Valley of the Moon'' (1913) *''The Mutiny of the Elsinore'' (1914) *''The Star Rover'' (1915, botuar në Angli me titullin The Jacket) *''The Little Lady of the Big House'' (1916) *''Jerry of the Islands'' (1917) *''Michael, Brother of Jerry'' (1917) *''Hearts of Three'' (1920, u novelua nga Jack London të skenarit të filmit nga Charles Goddard) *''The Assassination Bureau, Ltd'' (1963, gjysmë mbaruar nga by Jack London; mbaruar nga Robert Fish) Tregime të shkurta *''A Curious Fragment'' (1908) *''A Piece of Steak'' (1909) *''A Relic of the Pliocene'' (1901) *''A Thousand Deaths'' (1899) *''An Odyssey of the North'' (1900) *''All Gold Canyon'' *''Diable — A Dog'' (1902), u riemërua Bâtard in 1904 *''By The Turtles of Tasman'' *''Even unto Death'' (1900) *''Goliah'' (1910) *''Good-by, Jack'' (1909) *''In a Far Country'' (1899) *''In the Forests of the North'' (1902) *''Keesh, the Son of Keesh'' (1902) *''Love of Life'' (1905) *''Moon-Face'' (1902) *''Negore the Coward'' (1904) *''Samuel *''South of the Slot'' (1909) *''The Apostate'' (1906) *''The Chinago'' (1909) *''The Death of Ligoun'' (1902) *''The Dream of Debs'' (1909) *''The Dominant Primordial Beast'' (1903) *''The Enemy of All the World'' (1908) *''The God of His Fathers'' (1901) *''The King of Mazy May'' (1899) *''The Law of Life (1901) *''The Leopard Man's Story'' (1903) *''The Madness of John Harned'' *''The Man With the Gash'' (1900) *''The Mexican'' *''The Minions of Midas'' (1901) *''The One Thousand Dozen'' (1903) *''The Red One'' (1918) *''The Rejuvenation of Major Rathbone'' (1899) *''The Scarlet Plague'' (1912) *''The Seed of McCoy'' (1909) *''The Shadow and the Flash'' (1903) *''The Strength of the Strong'' (1911) *''The Sundog Trail'' *''The Unparalleled Invasion'' (1910) *''The White Silence'' (1899) *''To Build a Fire'' (1902, revised 1908) *''Told in the Drooling Ward'' *''To the Man on Trail'' *''War'' (1911) *''When the World was Young'' (1910) *''Who Believes in Ghosts!'' (1895) category:shkrimtarë amerikanë category:lindje 1876 category:vdekje 1916 ar:جاك لندن az:Cek London bg:Джек Лондон br:Jack London bs:Jack London ca:Jack London cs:Jack London cv:Джек Лондон da:Jack London de:Jack London el:Τζακ Λόντον en:Jack London eo:Jack London es:Jack London et:Jack London eu:Jack London fa:جک لندن fi:Jack London fr:Jack London fy:Jack London gl:Jack London he:ג'ק לונדון hi:जैक लंडन hr:Jack London hu:Jack London id:Jack London it:Jack London ja:ジャック・ロンドン ka:ჯეკ ლონდონი ko:잭 런던 ku:Jack London lt:Jack London lv:Džeks Londons mk:Џек Лондон nl:Jack London (auteur) nn:Jack London no:Jack London pl:Jack London pms:Jack London pt:Jack London ro:Jack London ru:Джек Лондон sh:Jack London simple:Jack London sk:Jack London sl:Jack London sr:Џек Лондон sv:Jack London tg:Ҷек Лондон tr:Jack London uk:Джек Лондон vi:Jack London zh:杰克·伦敦